


Amateurs

by anothersouladrift



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Rose, and Jack stumble into Sunnydale. They come upon Buffy, Willow, and Xander, who are a little miffed by the appearance of the "amateurs." Crack!fic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. I think this takes place sometime in Season 1 of Doctor Who, and Season 5 or 6 for Buffy. Not gonna really define it unless I have to. I might choose to try to continue this later, but I'm done for now. Please comment with any corrects. Enjoy!

“Doctor!” The Doctor snapped back, just in time to avoid walking into the very, very solid wall of a tomb. “You have to pay attention,” Rose said, “we’re in the middle of a cemetery, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere,” her voice got louder with every word.

“The TARDIS brought us here for a reason, and look,” he shoved the sonic screwdriver in her face, “I figured out what it is. The place is absolutely covered in void stuff. The molecules are everywhere. Something is very, very, wrong here.” “Or very, very right,” Jack said, gazing behind the Doctor and Rose, at the three people approaching- a petite blonde, an elfish redhead, and a tall, dark haired man.

“Hello there! You haven’t happened to see anything strange going on around here have you?” The Doctor asked the trio. “You know, anything out of the ordinary, the un-mundane? Maybe some abnormal behavior? Or perhaps someone, or a group of someones with an odd appearance? You know, anything, paranormal type-ish?”

“Oh great. Amateurs.” The Blonde rolled her eyes. “Amateurs?! ” The Doctor sputtered, “Amateurs? And just what exactly qualifies you as an expert, may I ask? Your naturally blonde hair? Your designer shoes? That piece of wood sticking out of your jacket?” Rose placed her hand on the crook of his arm to stop him, instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect, he turned towards Rose. “Did you hear her? She called us amateurs. She called ME an amateur. Me, a 900 year old Time Lord, an amateur! Never in my 900 years of existence…”

“900 year old what?” The Ginger interrupted.

“Time Lord. ‘S a fancy way of saying Pain in the Arse.” Jack stepped forward and extended his hand, “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Stop it.” The Doctor said, half heartedly, studying the readout on the sonic screwdriver.

“That’s the Doctor, ignore him, and this lovely lady is Rose.” Jack said with a smile.

“Willow.” She returned, offering her hand shyly. “And that’s Buffy,” she said, gesturing to the blonde,” and that’s Xander.”

“Well now that that’s taken care of, I gotta go, I’ve got slayin, I mean, uh, stuff to do.” Buffy turned abruptly and strode off, leaving her two friends behind.

“Oh don’t mind her, she’s just in a rotten mood cuz of Spike.” Xander said, gazing after her.

“So you’re British then?” Willow asked the Doctor.

He answered, “Weeeeeell, I’m not, per se, but Rose here is.”

“Born and raised in Powell Estates, London.”

“Sounds great. Why leave? Or better question, why come to Sunnydale?” Xander kidded.

The Doctor flashed the sonic screwdriver in his face for a second, and then pulled it back to study the screen some more. “Void stuff. The place is just about covered in it.”

“Void stuff?” Willow ventured.

“Well honestly it’s a bit above your understanding, but let’s say for a moment that there’s such thing as multiple dimensions, multiple universes, if you will. There’s stuff in between. The universes, I mean. That stuff. That’s the void, and for some reason, this town has the highest concentration of it in North America. We’re trying to locate the source, of this, you know, void stuff.”

Willow nodded, looking from him to Xander and back. “You mean the Hellmouth?”

 


End file.
